fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fox (SSBGA)
This page is for Fox in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Fox McCloud is the main character of the Star Fox series, first appearing in 1993's SNES game "Star Fox". He is the leader of the Star Fox team, an expert pilot who has saved the galaxy numerous times. Character Description Fox is obviously an anthropomorphic fox, son of James McCloud, who taught him in his childhood to never give up. He is the leader of the Star Fox Team, formed by Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Krystal and himself. During his teen years, Fox joined the Cornerian Flight Academy with his close friend Bill Grey. It was then, when Andross made his first move against the Lylat System. Fox's best friend is Falco, whom he met at the academy, as well as Slippy and Peppy, whom he considers a father figure and has formed a bond after his father's death. Attributes Fox is a light character who moves at very high speeds, and is one of the fastest players in the game. Almost all of his attacks are very fast and perform good combos. While maintaining the above from the previous games, most of Fox's attacks have been upgrdaded in terms of damage. His Blaster can now deal very slight knockback and is ideal to use in Target Smashing. His side special, Fox Illusion, provides him with a very good horizontal recovery, as well as his Up Special, Fire Fox. His reflector can not only reflect projectiles, but can also damage opponents. Fox's flexibility also allows him to wall jump. Fox's weight makes it difficult for opponents to hit in the air. Therefore, he gains a huge advantage in aerial combating. All in all, Fox is a flexible character, with many advantages and very few drawbacks, which can be overcomed by advanced players. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Left jab, right hook, then a flurry of kicks. 2%, 2%, 2% *Side Tilt - A strong kick. 6% *Up Tilt - A fast scorpion kick that covers his back. 7% *Down Tilt - Low tail whip which makes the opponent trip. 6% *Dash Attack - Running kick. 7% Smash *Side Smash - A spinning kick with decent damage and knockback. 22% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - A back-flip kick. Great knockback and Fox's best finishing move. 25% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Split kick. Hits on both sides. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up in a sliding kick. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Tail swipe on both sides. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - A karate chop on both sides. 5% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up and kicks on both sides. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Flying kick. 9% *Forward Aerial - Quintuple kick. 10% *Back Aerial - A slow back kick. 15% *Up Aerial - An upward tail whip followed by a kick. 11% *Down Aerial - Drill kick. 16% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. *Forward Throw - Punches the opponent forward. 7% *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and shoots them with his Blaster. 8% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward and shoots them with the blaster. 8% *Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground and shoots them with his Blaster. 9% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Charges fire and says "Here i come". *Side - Throws his blaster around himself, catches and says "I'm ready". *Down - Backs up and bends down a bit and says "Come on!". Idle Animations *Aims with his Blaster. *Salutes vigorously. Entrance Ejects from an Airwing. Wins *Aims with his Blaster at the left, then at the right, while bending a bit, then gets up and aims at the screen with one hand while saying "Mission complete". *Performs Fox Illusions throughout the screen, then stops, bending and looking at the screen while saying "Success". *Looks up diagonally with his arms crossed. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault (until part 0:04 of the video) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse